You Must Remember This
by MelusinaHP
Summary: Harry is acting really weird. Warning: magical coercion, non-con This is definitely a Harry/Ginny fic, but the only explicit sex that takes place happens between Harry and Draco.


Title: You Must Remember This

On Tuesday, she didn't even care. Ginny tore off her Quidditch leathers, leapt on Harry's lap, and snogged him, knowing she stank of sweat.

Harry laughed and kissed her back. He pushed his fingers into her mud-coated hair. "Mmm. Salty," he murmured against her lips.

"I'm all dirty. Hot and sweaty."

A hand slipped beneath her top and trailed up her back. "You really are. Should get you in the shower."

She tightened her thighs around his waist and made him gasp.

They made it to the shower eventually, but by then they were both equally sticky and covered in sweat.

center* * */center

On Wednesday she came home from practice, burning with adrenaline like an engine was running inside her, and again slid onto Harry's lap. Instead of pulling her close as usual, however, he placed firm hands against her shoulders and held her away from him.

Perplexed, she examined his face. "What?"

"Ginny." His eyes looked glazed. "We need to talk."

Cold streaked through her chest. Was it George? Her father? She stood up and hugged herself. "What's happened?"

Harry turned his face away. "I've…" He swallowed. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

The words tickled against her, meaningless. No one had been hurt. Okay. But, wait… "What do you mean 'fallen in love with someone else'?"

"Just that." He gestured at her, then tightened his jaw. "I'm sorry, but it's over between you and me."

Ginny stared at him. She felt as if he'd slapped her. As if her sweet, sexy, affectionate Harry had reached out and smacked her in the face. Her voice came out hoarse. "This happened… since yesterday?"

He nodded.

The numbness passed. She put her hands on her hips and leant toward him, heat prickling her skin. "Who is it, then? Who have you ifallen in love/i with?"

Harry stood and crossed his arms. "It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. We ran into each other yesterday in Diagon Alley and had a drink together. I'm sorry, Ginny, but I'm sure about this. I've never been as sure of anything. I love him. And we're going to be together."

"Harry!" She knew her voice had gone shrill, but she couldn't help herself. "You sound completely insane." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down enough to speak. "iDraco Malfoy?/i You haven't even spoken to him since the war. How could you possibly be in love with that slimy git after just one drink?"

With a shrug, Harry walked toward the door. "I don't know how it happened. But it did. I'm sorry, Ginny. What we had wasn't really love. I thought it was, but I was wrong. I love Draco. It will always be Draco."

He left through the front door and closed it behind him. Ginny remained standing in the middle of the room, her limbs cold and her chest tight.

She narrowed her eyes. This was not right. Harry in love with Malfoy? Her hands tightened into fists. Something was very wrong and she was going to find out what.

center* * */center

On Thursday, she searched Harry's trunk and discovered that he'd left his Cloak behind. That alone was enough evidence that Harry wasn't thinking straight. She pulled it out and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she scribbled an owl and sent it off.

iHarry, please. I don't understand. Just talk to me. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon./i

His reply arrived five minutes later: iOkay. But just this once. You need to move on with your life./i

She blinked, dizzy at the speed with which things had fallen apart.

She entered the Three Broomsticks and immediately spotted Harry sitting at a table in the back. Draco Malfoy sat next to him. They were holding hands.

She let the wave of shock and anger flow through her, then approached and sat down across from them. Malfoy slid his arm around Harry's shoulders and smirked. Harry leant into him, glowing. He looked dazed. His eyes had the same glassy quality they'd had the day before.

"I'm only meeting with you because I wanted you to see," said Harry. "I'm with Draco now. You and I don't have anything left to say to each other."

Malfoy gazed at her across the table. His eyes burned into hers, gleaming with triumph.

Ginny stood. "Right. Well, I can see that you're telling the truth. You are clearly deeply in love with Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyebrows creased.

"And I'd never want to be the person who came between two such clearly passionate lovers," she continued.

Malfoy's lip curled.

"Good bye, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. Her heart skittered, but she managed to turn away before he could see her eyes well up.

Once out of their line of vision, she slipped beneath the Cloak and waited.

center* * */center

When they went upstairs together about thirty minutes later, still holding hands, Ginny followed them. She was grateful for her Quidditch primed reflexes when she managed to slip into the room before Malfoy shoved the door closed.

He turned to Harry and glared. "Right, Potter. I didn't like the way you were looking at your ex-girlfriend back there."

Harry's eyes widened. "I wasn't looking at her in any special way. She was there. I had to look."

"You want her back? Fine. Go get her."

"Draco…" Harry moved toward him.

Malfoy stepped away. "No, Potter. I'm not some toy. You're either all mine or I don't even want to look at you."

Ginny stared at Harry. He moved close to Malfoy and touched his face. "I'm yours, Draco. All yours. You know that."

"I thought I knew that." Malfoy crossed his arms and turned away. The spark of amusement in his eyes clashed with the hurt tone in his voice. "Now I'm not so sure."

"I love you," said Harry. He grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and pulled him around. "I love iyou/i, Draco. Only you." He gave Malfoy one of those looks-one of iGinny's/i looks. Harry looked at Malfoy like he was the only person in the world and he'd pull down the moon if Malfoy asked him to.

She clutched her stomach and clenched her teeth, trying hard not to make any sounds. iHarry/i.

Malfoy met Harry's gaze. "Prove it."

"I will. Anything. Anything you want, Draco."

"Get on your knees."

Harry instantly obeyed. His knees hit the floor and he gazed up at Malfoy, dazed and adoring.

Malfoy laughed.

Ginny didn't think she'd ever felt such fervent hate.

Continuing to grin, Malfoy undid his belt buckle, then pushed down his pants and trousers. His cock was as lean and pale as the rest of him. It curved upward as Malfoy set his hands on his hips and nodded to Harry. "Go on. You know what to do."

Blinking, Harry leant forward. Malfoy moved things along by grabbing the back of his head and thrusting his cock into Harry's open mouth.

Ginny almost dropped the Cloak. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hex Malfoy into oblivion. But Harry looked so happy. Whatever spell Malfoy had him under-and she knew now that it must be magic-wouldn't allow him to welcome her interference.

"Mmm." Harry smiled around Malfoy's cock. He grasped Malfoy's bare hips in his hands and licked and sucked; his eyes fell closed.

Malfoy hummed with pleasure. "Yeah. Take it, Potter. Work that Gryffindor mouth like the hero you are. Work it on my cock." Malfoy began pumping his hips. His teeth dug into his lower lip.

Despite her horror, Ginny found herself oddly mesmerised.

Malfoy threw his head back. His fingers twisted in Harry's hair. Harry whined and then Malfoy came, his back and shoulders shaking. "Hell," he gasped. "Hell, that's good." He held tight to Harry's head, thrusting slowly, then went still.

Choking sounds came from Harry's throat. He struggled to pull away. Malfoy let him pull off but then went down on his knees and grabbed Harry by the hair at the back of his head. "Now swallow, hero. Swallow it all down."

Harry spluttered, come dribbling from his mouth, but Malfoy thrust the heel of his hand beneath Harry's chin and held his mouth closed. "Do it, Potter. I want to watch you eat up all my come."

Glaring, Harry went still. Then he swallowed. Ginny felt a bizarre surge of pride.

Malfoy snorted, then shoved Harry to the floor. He started doing up his trousers.

"You know, Draco…" Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, still eyeing Malfoy balefully. "Sometimes I'm not so sure you love me back."

Re-buckling his belt, Malfoy cocked his head to the side. "Why would you ever doubt me, lover? You've hurt my feelings now."

Harry got to his feet, blinking rapidly. "You…" He looked around the room, a note of panic in his expression. "What…"

Malfoy inhaled sharply, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Ginny frowned.

"Shh," said Malfoy. "Don't you remember?" He pulled a phial out of his pocket, then moved forward until he was crowding Harry against the wall. Harry eyes flickered over Malfoy's face. He was breathing very quickly. "Tuesday night. We met in the street and walked together. The moon was bright above us." He un-stoppered the phial. "We talked. And realised that we'd always had feelings for each other. You remember, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "I remember."

"And then we came back here and I made love to you all night long. You came like a lightning bolt. Over and over again." He held the phial to Harry's lips. "Open."

"Wait."

"Drink it, lover. Drink it and you'll feel all better again." Malfoy's hand slid up Harry's throat and squeezed. Harry parted his lips and drank the potion down. A moment later, he smiled. His pupils widened. He looked at Malfoy with the kind of soppy adoration that would have made Ginny tease him if he'd ever looked at her that way.

Her insides twisted. She and Harry had spent all of Tuesday night together. Malfoy was feeding Harry love potion and he'd done something to his memories as well. It took all her self-control to stop herself from cursing him to smithereens right there and then. She wouldn't, though. She'd wait and do this properly.

Malfoy lifted Harry's chin with his finger and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stepped back, smirking, and said, "I'll see you later, Potter. Stay here and wait for me."

Harry nodded, then sat down on the bed and folded his hands in his lap.

Malfoy left the room, and Ginny took a deep breath, then pulled off the Cloak.

Harry gasped and cringed away from her. She remained steadfast, despite how much that hurt, and pulled her wand. "You need to come with me, Harry."

Harry's jaw set. "So you saw all that, did you?"

There was no use denying it. She nodded. "I followed you from the pub. I knew Malfoy was up to no good. He's got you enchanted, Harry. None of what you're feeling for him is real."

With a sigh, Harry rolled his eyes. "He told me you'd say that. Really, Ginny, this is starting to get pathetic. You've got to let me go."

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed. This wasn't her Harry. He didn't really mean it. She looked at him again. "If it's true, if you honestly love him, then there's no reason not to test it. Right?"

"What do you mean 'test it'?"

"Just come with me. Do this one last thing. For me. For what we once meant to each other. And then, I promise, I swear with all my heart, that I'll leave you alone, if that's what you still want."

Harry's face was still and cold. He pursed his lips.

"Don't you remember, Harry? Our first time together in the Forest of Dean. We had that smelly old tent and the stars were shining over our campfire. You were so scared you'd hurt me, but you didn't. Remember?" The memories filled her heart and mind. With a force of will, she swallowed down her tears. "You were fierce and gentle, and when it started to rain you carried me back into the tent in your arms."

Harry's mouth fell open. His brow creased. "I… I do remember." The hardness in his eyes melted away. "But that was before."

"Then do this out of respect for what used to be between us. Please, Harry."

He sighed. "All right. I'll come with you. But then you really need to leave me in peace."

"I promise."

She took his hand and held it tight when he tried to pull away. She led him out of the room and out of the inn, then through the streets of Hogsmeade until they arrived at the local apothecary.

The witch behind the counter widened her eyes when she saw them enter. "Mr Potter. And Miss Weasley. What can I do to help you?"

"I need an antidote for a love potion," said Ginny. "Quick as you can."

Harry sighed loudly and tapped his foot.

"Oh my," said the witch. "Certainly, my dear. Right away." She turned to the shelves behind her and tapped her finger against her chin. "Here we go." She reached up and took down a green-glass bottle. "It's dear, but very effective. Two Galleons. He'll only need one drop."

Ginny tossed the Galleons on the counter and snatched up the bottle.

"This is ridiculous." Harry eyed the potion, looking dubious. "It's not going to make any difference."

"Then there's no reason not to try it." The bottle was sealed with a dropper. She squeezed up some of the milky potion and held it out toward Harry. To her relief, he willingly opened his mouth and let her squeeze a drop onto his tongue.

He swallowed. Then his eyes opened wide. "Oh god." He covered his face with his hands. "Oh shit."

Ginny finally allowed herself to burst into tears. She grabbed him, and he held her back so tight it made her arms ache. She buried her face in his hair and inhaled. Harry. Her Harry.

The apothecary witch made a soft sound, then tactfully disappeared into the back of her shop.

"Ginny," said Harry, his voice rough. "Oh Gin. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I remember everything. Everything I said to you." He pulled away and collapsed into a nearby chair with his head in his hands.

"I knew you didn't mean any of it. It's okay." She knelt in front of him and put her hands on his knees. "It's over now."

He lowered his hands and stroked her face. "I… Oh god, Gin. I did… With Malfoy."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

His face creased. "But… Merlin, I'm so confused. I was with you Tuesday. Wasn't I? And yet, Malfoy and I… I met him and we went for a walk. Then-"

"That didn't happen. He did something to you. Implanted a false memory, I think."

Harry gasped. His eyes clouded. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth and let his head fall back against the chair.

"Get rid of it," he whispered. "I want it gone. Gin. iGin./i I'm so sorry. Take it away. All of it. Please."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I don't want to remember things that never happened."

"What about… earlier?"

He pressed his lips together. "Leave that. It will remind me never to accept a drink from Malfoy again."

She nodded. Looking deep into Harry's eyes, she placed the tip of her wand against his temple. He smiled at her through red-rimmed eyes and she felt the soft give of his mind as he opened it to her. The false memory wasn't hard to find. It had rough edges and flickered, twisted and wrong. She pin-pointed it. "Obliviate." With a burst of light, the memory shivered into nothingness.

Harry sighed with relief. Then he took Ginny's head in his hands and kissed her hard. She held onto his waist and kissed him back.

center* * */center

On Saturday, they went to Diagon Alley together. First they had some ice-cream and then they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they were gazing at the latest model of Firebolt, which was on display, Ginny caught a flash of a pale, furious face in the window's reflection.

Instead of turning around, she grabbed Harry's arse and pulled him into a snog. He made a sound of surprised pleasure and melted into it. She put on a little show, using lots of tongue and lifting her thigh to pull Harry closer.

When she slid her hand between them and cupped Harry's crotch, he pulled back. "Gin!" Harry's eyes were wide, scandalised, and misty with lust.

"Cute," said Malfoy.

Harry's head snapped toward him. Ginny held Harry very tight to keep him still.

"You should count yourself lucky I haven't thrown you in prison," said Harry, deathly calm.

"I'm not the one with all the luck. That's always been you, Potter."

"Whatever," said Harry. He pulled Ginny close again. "Just stay away from me. Try anything else, and you'll find yourself in Azkaban for the rest of your life."

Malfoy shrugged.

Harry gave Ginny a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, then he began to lead her away.

They'd taken a few steps, when she turned to look behind her.

Malfoy glared after them, his cheeks lit with angry, red splashes of colour.

Ginny winked.

- The End


End file.
